


【咒术群像】神奇式神在哪里

by 6749



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cat Gojo Satoru, F/M, Getou Suguru Lives, Itadori Yuuji & Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna are Siblings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna Has His Own Body, Yoshino Junpei Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6749/pseuds/6749
Summary: 咒术全员在日版霍格沃茨的故事会是怎么样的呢～保留霍格沃茨、霍格莫德与四学院的名字，但是是全日的短篇合集，连续性不强极其缺德警告！文不对题警告！人物关系乱搞警告！全员师生亲友，无反派设定，甚至反派是老师（？
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi & Itadori Yuuji & Kugisaki Nobara, Fushiguro Megumi/Sukuna | Ryomen Sukuna, Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru, Itadori Yuuji/Kugisaki Nobara, Miwa Kasumi/Muta Kokichi, Okkotsu Yuuta/Orimoto Rika, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 17





	1. 第一节课

**Author's Note:**

> 大爷和虎子是有血缘的不亲兄弟  
> 人物和背景如下：
> 
> 格兰芬多：  
> 老师  
> 院长 五条悟 魔咒课教师  
> 学生  
> 虎杖悠仁 四年级 击球手  
> 钉崎野蔷薇 四年级 追球手  
> 东堂葵 六年级 击球手  
> 西宫桃 六年级 找球手  
> 赫奇帕奇：  
> 老师  
> 院长 庵歌姬 魔法史教师  
> 灰原雄 草药课教师  
> 伊地知 看门人  
> 学生  
> 三轮霞 五年级 追球手  
> 与幸吉（究极机械丸） 五年级 追球手  
> 拉文克劳  
> 老师  
> 院长 七海建人 魔药课教师  
> 学生  
> 伏黑惠 四年级 追球手  
> 狗卷棘 五年级 找球手  
> 吉野顺平 四年级  
> 禅院真希 五年级 守门员  
> 斯莱特林  
> 老师  
> 院长 夏油杰 黑魔法防御术教师  
> 真人 变形课教师  
> 家入硝子 校医  
> 漏瑚 天文课教师  
> 花御 保护神奇生物课教师  
> 学生  
> 乙骨忧太 五年级 找球手  
> 加茂宪纪 六年级 追球手  
> 禅院真依 五年级 击球手  
> 两面宿傩 七年级 守门员  
> 胀相 七年级 击球手
> 
> 另：  
> 陀艮：巨乌贼（误
> 
> PS：作为院长：  
> 歌姬：认真负责  
> 娜娜明：表面上看起来很烦这种破事但还是认真负责  
> 杰哥：看起来认真负责实际上很摸  
> 5t5：不仅摸还反向整学生
> 
> PPS：补充：有一些问题比如真人为什么能当老师会慢慢揭露

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：涉及真人迫害顺平环节（但是是沙雕）

新生某学科的第一节课，按理说，教授们应该努力引起学生对这门课的兴趣，才能迎来后续良好的师生关系，等等。  
在这方面，高年级学生很有发言权。他们说，五条教授会在第一节课展示最强大的咒语，夏油教授会亲自示范与黑魔法诅咒的对抗方案，七海教授会将一切原料按三比七分配但仍然做出与原配方药效相同的汤剂。新生们听罢个个心驰神往，恨不得马上一睹为快。  
只有真人，作为新来的教授，没有人知道他的风格。这无疑为他增添了许多神秘感，也勾起全部同学强烈的好奇心。  
因此，当真人教授的第一节课对上格兰芬多与拉文克劳的四年级，所有学生都翘首，等着看他的表演。  
真人看着同学们，微微一笑，介绍完课程也经过提问环节之后开始自顾自地表演。他掏出一条红色手帕，然后拔一根头发下来，放在手帕上，吹一口气，头发变化为一只灰色的鸽子，扑棱棱飞走了，只不过在真人再度挥舞魔杖时直挺挺地坠下，落到地面时已经是一只海胆。接着他拿起手帕，随意一卷，魔杖一指，团成一团的红手帕化为一朵玫瑰花。他又把花向前一扔，转瞬间漫天红点飞舞，场面十分漂亮。  
许多女孩子已经捧起了脸，这时的真人露出一个可爱的笑：“接下来我会示范人体变形给大家看哦～那么……”他的目光在教室里扫了一圈，“那边那位黑头发的拉文克劳同学，头发挡住一只眼睛的孩子，请过来一下～”  
“诶？我吗？”被点到的男孩子一副担惊受怕的样子，站起来，迟疑着走到讲台旁边。  
“不用怕哦。”真人以笑容安抚，“你叫什么名字？”  
“……吉野顺平。”男孩回答。  
“好的，吉野同学，”蓝头发的教授又笑了，“那么我们开始吧！”  
没给顺平反应的时间，他已经挥动魔杖，刚刚还站在那里的顺平已经不见了，取而代之的是一只鳄鱼一般的生物。  
“噔噔噔噔！”真人自豪地摊手，“成功了呢！”  
只不过没有一个同学脸色好看，尤其是变成怪物的顺平。  
空气沉默三秒之后，一个格兰芬多的男生默默举起手。真人示意他可以发言。  
“教授，”男生的眼神不断在顺平与真人之间转换，“可以把他变回去了吧？”  
“嗯，当然，不过就在刚才，我发现变不回去了哦。”真人面色如常地说。  
空气再次沉默三秒。  
“如果没办法，可能顺平同学一直会是这个样子的。”真人又说。  
空气沉默三秒之后炸了。不知道是谁先开始尖叫，接下来教室陷入了一片恐慌。在一片惊惶失措的气氛中，方才提问的男同学不知何时早已冲出了教室，回归时带着医疗室的家入硝子医生。  
家入硝子很快将受困的顺平变了回去，还用眼刀狠狠地剐真人。顺平一只手扯着那男生的袖子，另一只手拽着校医的白大褂，眼泪默默地掉。  
于是真人在学校的第一节课以这种鸡飞狗跳的方式结束了，为两个学院全部新生带来了非同一般的心理阴影。  
他还挺自豪。  
真人需要上的第二节课是七年级的。在初步调查这些学生的水平之后，他还打算玩一次大变活人。于是，这次，他随手挑了一个跟之前那个叫虎杖悠仁的男孩子一样一头粉毛的斯莱特林男生。这个叫两面宿傩的学生从额头到下巴都有黑色纹身，比旁边那个仅仅鼻梁上有一道的要杀马特多了。  
真人将他变成了一只大老虎——虽然粉色看上去有点滑稽。可是，还没引起恐慌，大老虎便自动变了回来。宿傩同学脸黑了。  
咦？真人迷惑地看着宿傩。我不是还没解除魔法吗？而且变成动物的他也不可能使用魔杖啊？  
无杖魔法？  
两面宿傩却没给他反应时间，捡起魔杖一挥，真人被变成了老虎。  
“真差劲。”名声昭著的校霸说。  
直到下课铃声响起，两面宿傩才把教授解放出来。真人狼狈地喊了句“下课”便提着东西跑，结果被宿傩抓住。  
“虽然很不想说，但是低年级小孩里有我的⬛️⬛️，”纹面学生压低声音，“你懂我意思吗？”  
真人被吓得根本没有听清他说的是什么，抓了个大概意思，忙不迭点头，然后脚底抹油，逃了。  
补充：教室轰炸机  
从某种意义上说，五条悟和真人有着异曲同工之妙——  
指他们在学校作为老师的第一节课。  
“那么！看过来看过来，同学们！”五条悟高呼，“你们都会哪些强大的咒语啊？有人会阿瓦达索命咒吗？有人用过吗？没有？那真是遗憾啊……”  
学生们纷纷表示有被迷惑到。  
“……这个咒语需要非常强大的魔力做支撑，以你们现在的魔力恐怕只能让我流鼻血哦。所以，让我看看你们的实力吧！有人还记得自己买魔杖的情形吗？是不是要挥舞一下？那造成的影响就是魔力的体现喔～呐，现在，请大家拿出魔杖！然后，挥一下！注意要放任魔力流淌！比如这样——”  
五条悟挥一下魔杖，教室的天花板立刻被炸开，从上面掉下来一个人，黑袍黑发，跌坐在碎瓦砾间。讲台上方的破洞出传来“夏油教授”的呼喊。  
“啊呀，对不起，我好像太强了。”五条悟听上去毫无悔意，朝夏油杰伸手，拉他起来。  
“没事。”夏油杰一脸“我已经习惯了”，牵住五条悟的手，一个借力站起来，拍拍衣服，跃回去，还顺手将洞补好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微量宿伏：  
> 大爷说的是惠，那个词大概率是“地雷”


	2. 楼梯间奇遇记

三轮霞，赫奇帕奇学生，从入学第一天起就开始单推五条悟教授。  
没办法，他太帅了。每次上魔咒课，三轮表面上维持冷静矜持，心里却炸开粉红小花。真是太羡慕夏油教授了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……  
三轮霞，赫奇帕奇学生，自称废物，因为开学几乎半年了都从来没有搞清楚过学校楼梯。  
这根本不怪她，而是学校创始人的锅。因此，当距离上课还有不到十分钟而她还在楼梯间不断探路时，三轮整个人已经慌了起来。说到底，要从哪里才能找到去另一座塔楼的通道啊啊啊啊啊！  
她又冲上一段楼梯，还没走到头，楼梯开始旋转。三轮扒着扶手：完了完了，今天必定要迟到了……  
然后她就被楼梯带动，转到另一段宽阔阶梯的下面。  
她随即看见那里有两个人，半遮半掩地缩在台阶底下，正在接吻。一个人是白发，个子高一点，低着头，另一个是黑发，仰着脸。两个人的手都不是在对方后脑就是在腰上。  
三轮霞瞳孔地震，整个人呆滞了一秒钟，转身跑下台阶，也不在意自己会不会被听到。冲到楼梯底端的她生生刹住脚步，人还处于完全呆愣的状态。  
怎么可能认错，那两个就是——  
“三轮？”  
三轮差点被这声音吓了一跳，回头才发现是与幸吉，同级同学院的新生，外号究极机械丸。  
“诶，是机械丸……”  
“那个……一起去教室吗？”与幸吉没有背书包，头发有点散，好像也是匆匆赶来的。他朝她伸出手。  
“哦，好，好啊。”三轮整个人还没有回过神来，迷迷糊糊跟着他走了，路也没来得及记。  
她还在消化刚刚看到的场景，没有留意与幸吉在旁边碎碎念的“提前十分钟到教室没有看到你怕你迷路就来找了”之类的，放任自己大脑和嘴“嗯”“真是添麻烦了”回答就好。  
“没事，完全不会麻烦。”只有这句话她没有听见。


	3. 女步舞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：宿伏，暗示性虎钉，微量加茂惠，微量乙香，微量灰七灰

似乎是因为五条悟给夜蛾正道施了混淆咒，校长同意在圣诞节举办舞会。本来伏黑惠对此没有任何感受，但是在消息公布的那顿饭上，甜品还没上来，他先迎来了两面宿傩。

“伏黑惠，与我共舞吧！”

“不。”

两面宿傩马上离开。

伏黑惠半分钟后不可置信地回头：放弃了？天底下还有这等好事？

显然他少虑了。饭后，两面宿傩把他堵在礼堂门口：“伏黑惠，与我共舞吧！”

“不。”

拉文克劳公共休息室前面：“伏黑惠，与我共舞吧！”

任意一门课的教室门口：“伏黑惠，与我共舞吧！”

魁地奇球赛更衣室门口：“伏黑惠，与我共舞吧！”

“就是这样。”伏黑惠拿书挡住脸，嘴唇几乎不动。

对面虎杖悠仁的脸匿在书本后面，书抖得像被一群狂奔的喀迈拉兽踩踏的地面。钉崎野蔷薇更是直接躺在地上无声地狂笑不止。伏黑惠丝毫没有想笑的心思：在前往图书馆途中，他又被拦了一次。

求助地点定在图书馆是因为里面必须安静。

好不容易等虎杖悠仁笑完，伏黑惠眼神写着平静，等待好友的解决方案。

“最简单的办法就是找一个舞伴断了他的心思。”野蔷薇清清嗓子，小声说。

我要是有合适人选还需要考虑这个吗？伏黑惠想。要自己愿意与之跳舞的，整个学校的人一只手都数得过来。去掉肯定绑定了舞伴灰原教授的七海教授，去掉肯定要跟幽灵女友同进同出的乙骨前辈——

“我觉得那个舞伴可能会有危险。”虎杖悠仁一语中的。

好问题。

“唔，找不到的话，可以跟野蔷薇一起？”虎杖提议，“虽然说，我和她是已经约好了的……”

“不用了谢谢。”伏黑惠咬着牙。这是在刺激我吗？“你们有约，还是算了。要真这么说，舞会过半舞伴还可换呢。”

“确实哦。”野蔷薇拿羽毛笔搔搔下巴，“但是我觉得宿傩会拽着你不愿意换。”

伏黑惠叹口气。

“诶，你看看加茂学长？”

伏黑惠面无表情：“他也来找过我两三次了。”

面前两位集体愣了十几秒，而后虎杖弱弱开口：“那也比我哥好……”看见伏黑惠“他们是一类人”的表情，他还是闭嘴了。

野蔷薇接下来开始背她认识的人和非人的名单。狗卷学长可以，但是他或许会穿着真希学姐的礼服裙进舞池，伏黑惠自觉丢不起这个人；胖达可能也行，不过这样回头率就会是百分之一千；至于分院帽，还是想都不要想了……

直到走出图书馆，伏黑惠除了清醒地意识到自己选舞伴的标准有点高以外，没有任何进展。

十月底，津美纪给他寄信来了，旁敲侧击问他有没有找到舞伴，附带一个包裹，里面是一套礼服长袍。伏黑惠回去试穿之后发现衣服极其合身，据同宿舍的顺平说穿着也很好看。而且，衣服应该是专门为了跳舞而设计，腿部动作完全不会受影响。拿来踢宿傩几乎是刚好，他一边想着，一边把这套漂亮衣服挂进衣柜。

然后直到圣诞舞会来临，伏黑惠都没有找到舞伴，只收获了每日两三次问安一般的“伏黑惠，与我共舞吧！”

于是在悬挂的槲寄生旁边，套在礼服长袍里的伏黑惠目送悠仁与野蔷薇手挽手踏入舞池，接着有人狠狠拉了他一把。伏黑惠脚尖一转，堪堪没让自己出现在槲寄生下方。

“啧。”始作俑者两面宿傩手上又加力，伏黑惠使出全身劲往槲寄生反方向避，却被拽了个趔趄，差点摔跤，而后才反应过来正在被扯向舞池。

“说了不跟你跳！走开！”伏黑惠怒气值一飞冲天。这个人就不能让自己清静一下吗！

“由不得你～”宿傩拉开长袍前襟，麻利地一脱，里面是一件单衣，肌肉轮廓若隐若现。伏黑惠敏锐地意识到他们已经成为众人目光焦点，直接上脚试图用自己全身力量压碎宿傩的脚背。可惜，对方脚底踩的是节拍，极其灵活。

“哦，你女步跳得很不错。”宿傩挑眉，感兴趣地盯着两人的鞋。

伏黑惠感受到额头上爆出来活泼的小青筋。

“我也会。”宿傩自豪地宣称，然后话锋一转，“当然，你跳得也很棒。”他脚下开始踩女步了。

不行，不能向高年级学生施恶咒。伏黑惠尽力抑制自己的怒火。

不过真的，宿傩在跳标准正式的女步，脚下节奏也是，腰的发力也是，连搭在伏黑惠身上手的位置都换了。伏黑惠倒是不会，虽然还在试着踩对方，但是到了要拉着宿傩转圈的时候，他还是下意识拉高手。

然后，宿傩两米的个头靠低头弯腰钻过了圈。

“他们换着跳男女步，一定是对关系非常融洽平等的情侣吧！”旁边一个女生的声音在说。

是个*，伏黑惠想。

一曲终了，伏黑惠想逃，却被强行扯往最近的槲寄生。他仍然挣扎，但是脑子里已经想好了对策：接近的时候顺着宿傩的力冲过去，只要冲过那簇该死的植物就赢了！

第二曲开始，伏黑惠充耳不闻，只管继续反抗和计算步伐。他卡着距离，使出自己最大的爆发力，而后——

“哎哟！”

伏黑惠撞到了刚好转过来的野蔷薇。他刚道歉，眼珠向上一转。

很好，这下得跟女性朋友接吻了。

四个人统统石化。

最后是野蔷薇打破了沉默：“那就赶紧吧，我还想继续跳呢。”

伏黑惠望着贴过来的脸，极其尴尬。他下意识往后躲了一下。

野蔷薇倒是咬了牙：“你在干什么啊！赶紧点好吗！等会儿大家都在看了啊！”

伏黑惠瞟一眼虎杖又想笑又想哭的脸，再次后退一步，撞进一个怀抱。

“我们也要继续跳。这东西不存在。”宿傩随手一拔，那丛槲寄生摔落地面，被一团火烧得渣都不剩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲友想看虎钉的舞，如果有灵感就补上


	4. 对戒（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前说过的揭露！  
> 跨的时间太多了所以算番外篇？  
> 总之就是迫害真人（？

世界上青梅竹马挺多，孩童男女早早私定终身的也很多。乙骨忧太和祈本里香就是。还是小孩子的时候他们就许婚。里香将朴素的戒指送给乙骨做生日礼物，两人拉勾，说永远不要分开。两个人正拉着小手时，几十公里外，另外两人在密谋着什么。  
“就这些？”蓝色头发的青年晃着小包。  
对面撑着伞的男人沉默片刻，开始解释。  
“……行行行，好好好。”蓝头发听罢对方的话语，不耐烦地挥手，在对方转身离开后做了一个鬼脸，眼中没有一丝温度。  
11岁的暑假，乙骨收到了魔法学院的入学通知书。一个看起来很不靠谱的老师来见他，说要带他买课本校服等东西。那老师离开后，乙骨马上跑去找里香，两个人聊着未来，玩到很晚才散。  
刚分开不久，里香在回家的路上见到一个人。那人裹在黑色斗篷里，看不见脸。里香下意识地想要走开几步，那人却忽地朝她伸出一根小木棍，接着一道光闪过，里香不知道自己能发出如此凄厉的撕心裂肺的痛呼。她的头疼得像被碾碎一样，很快便失去了意识。  
真人躲在一旁，对此惨状无动于衷。搞人体变形需要很多魔力，所以趁对方完成再出手才有更大胜算。明明就两个人还想独吞那些金加隆，真不怕自己把他变了？呵。  
他缩在巷子后，看着小姑娘被变成——呃，幽灵？  
怎么会是幽灵？不应该是一个怪物吗？  
显然那人也很惊讶。但是这个出手机会不容错过。真人立刻闪出，一个索命咒飞去。可惜对方像能料到他的攻击一样，躲开了。真人还想发第二个咒语上去时——  
“昏昏倒地！”  
淦，大意了。  
魔法部里，部员因为抓住了两个黑巫师而欢喜。这二位以让人闻风丧胆的人体变形而臭名昭著。然而根据实施抓捕的第一手资料，其中的真人在共犯加茂宪伦对受害者出手后竟攻击了同伴。被捕后，他供认自己的罪行，却说自己已经悔过。他更是提到，因为同伙对一个小女孩出手，自己才实在忍无可忍。然而，加茂宪伦却称真人极其罪恶且绝不会悔过。  
暂不论大家如何评判此事，那个无辜受害的麻瓜女孩显然更加棘手。按照真人的供词，她很有可能会被变成一个供他们驱使的怪物，但现在的她从各个方面看都是一只正常的幽灵。次日，她口中一直念叨的乙骨忧太赶到魔法部。这事还牵扯到一个即将入学的新生，魔法部更加头大如斗。  
所以，经过多方权衡下，加茂宪伦被判处无期徒刑，真人则被收监，等着其行为和证词被反复评估。  
时间不知过去了多久，真人终于被带出阿兹卡班。审讯室里，夜蛾正道抛出橄榄枝，说明来意，手指敲着桌面。  
真人咀嚼那个方案。进学校当变形课的老师同时研究将那女孩变回去的方法以将功抵过不用坐牢，同时当教授有工资……  
而且，学生这种生物貌似可以随便当试验品用，那个女孩是麻瓜不用天天见到，还只是说研究方法又不是一定要把她变回去……  
天底下还有这等好事？！傻子才不答应呢！真人的小算盘打得哗啦哗啦响。  
直到，在变形课教室里，自己被一个七年级变成了一只老虎。  
直到，自己前脚刚被校长和魔法部传话人约谈完，后脚乙骨忧太又牵着里香过来问进度。  
直到，在特快列车上，穿着校服，佩戴着级长胸章，领着一只幽灵，身后跟着三个学生的斯莱特林黑发男孩进了他所在的包厢。  
真人，历经多年，终于发现，事情并没有自己想象中那么美好。


	5. 对戒（下）

流言传了好多天，内容愈发离谱。最骇人的版本是那间女生宿舍的镜子通向死灵世界，半夜12点通道莫名开启，大量鬼魂幽灵出现试图夺取生者的性命。  
乙骨忧太全装作没听见。里香飘在他身边，眼泪掉下来：“忧太，求你别生气……呜呜呜不要讨厌我……”  
“我没有，我也永远不会讨厌里香的。”乙骨坐在自己的床上虚抱着里香，“但是吓到她们，可能不好解释。”  
“忧太，呜呜呜……我不是故意给你添麻烦——”  
“不会，里香怎么会添麻烦呢？”乙骨认真地回答，“放心吧，只要以后不要这样了。我也已经跟她们解释过，”他举起左手，展示上面的戒指，“我早就结婚了。”  
里香止住泪，脸颊变成乳白色。她飞到乙骨身后的墙里不见，一会儿又探出个小脑袋来。乙骨不自觉展露微笑。  
“走吧，”他说，“我们去问问真人有没有进展。”  
全校，真人最怕的，除了宿傩就是乙骨。前者是恐吓，后者是让人越看越觉得可怕的细水长流的——他想不出别的形容——S。每次来找他的乙骨表面上看起来极其尊敬有礼，但表情让真人头发都快竖起来了。真人教授不止一次险些跪下告诉对方罪魁祸首在阿兹卡班并请求对方去找加茂宪伦而不是三天两头来见卑微悲催的自己。  
可是一直到乙骨忧太毕业，真人都能成功把里香变回来。  
“毕业了我就自己钻研方法。”乙骨收拾好行李，坐在床上，仍然虚环着里香。  
里香笑了：“没事的哦，能一直和你在一起真的很开心。在这七年里，我比做正常人还要幸福。”  
乙骨闭上眼感受覆盖全身的来自幽灵的凉意。那就自己做吧，尽自己最大所能，把里香的正常生活还给她……  
他这么一想，顿时呼出一口长气，站起来。接下来，在学校里逛一圈，等列车来，然后就要离开了。走到宿舍门口，身后突然传来一声轻小的闷哼。乙骨回头，床上躺着一个小身影。  
“……里香？”  
“身体好重……”  
乙骨伸手将她拉起来，握力是对待蝴蝶和鲜花那样。里香很快重新学会了走路而不是飘，乙骨领着她前往教员办公室，脚步放得很慢。  
最先做出反应的是五条悟：“恭喜！”他手里还抓着糯米团子，唇上粘了一圈椰蓉。真人也惊讶得站起来，目光绕着里香打量两圈。  
很好的人体变形实验体呢……  
“是自动恢复？”他喃喃自语，眼睛不自觉发亮，“变形时限？还要问一下加茂宪伦是不是死了……当时怎么回事，乙骨同学？”  
“我也不知道。”乙骨边说边下意识往前踏半步挡住真人部分视线，“我当时在想，离校之后自己思考办法，回头一看她就变回来了。”  
真人狂热的表情变得呆滞。幸好不是自己在拿里香做实验。甚至，幸好加茂宪伦做变形的时候乙骨才11岁……  
五条悟倒是轻轻地笑了。  
他也听明白了。一个念头就拥有这样的威力，这个学生确实难得。但是好像还有什么事情没有解决。  
“我记得你当时笔录里有说到，加茂宪伦是想把里香变成怪物？”  
真人点头。  
“这个，里香一直戴着吗？”五条悟蹲下来，指着里香手指上的结婚戒指。  
里香点头。  
“是因为这个戒指吧？因为有附着了乙骨的爱的魔力在上面，里香才没被变成怪物吧？”  
“爱？”乙骨适时露出疑惑不解的神情，“爱有魔力吗？”  
“谁知道呢？”五条悟抿着嘴笑。  
“但是还有一点要提醒你，忧太。里香现在是不是还是11岁呀？你呢，成年了哦。”  
“我知道，我会守护好她等她长大的。”乙骨忧太这样一身正气地回答。  
五条悟有点僵。他不是这个意思来着。原来他们真是纯到不能再纯的纯爱啊。


	6. 关于好友的猫和好友本人一样恶劣这件事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过去时里的夏五夏

八月的开头，夏油杰写着作业，突然听见母亲喊自己。“来了！”他匆匆赶完那个句子，下楼。  
母亲站在门口，手里拿着一个信封：“给你的信，是外面的猫送来的。”  
看来这只猫跟猫头鹰是一个品种。夏油杰拆开信一目十行，读完，看着门口的猫：“你主人出国了让我照顾你，可是我什么都没有啊，能去你家拿点东西吗？”  
白色蓝眼睛的大猫“喵呜”一声——天知道这只肯定有一米的猫怎么会发出如此嗲得像奶猫的声音——往旁边迈开一步，露出身体后面一个大袋子。夏油杰打开一看，一堆全新的养猫用具，猫粮猫砂盆化毛膏，应有尽有。  
他把这只叫五条喵的猫领进家（梅林在上，五条悟是怎么给猫起名字的？），摆好那些用具，然后看着那一大坨猫，大脑短暂宕机了。  
身在斯莱特林的夏油杰和格兰芬多的五条悟是挚友，二人都拥有强大的魔力。现在，OWLs考完了，在国王十字车站分别时，夏油杰终于发觉到自己对朋友的特殊感情。他保持平静，打算用一个暑假来探究清楚。  
反复询问自己一个月，他确定这份感情是认真的。只是，他还没想好九月怎么面对五条悟，就在家门口看见一只巨大的白猫，带着信。信正是五条悟写的，他说自己和家人出国一段时间，猫打算寄养在夏油杰家里。  
这根本不是“打算”，夏油杰想，都拖着猫砂盆来了，这是强买强卖。  
总之夏油杰的养猫生活开始了。爱屋及乌的他对五条喵十分友好。猫来的第一天还挺乖，先扒一下他的衣柜，又在房间里面到处打转，接着便团起来，安安静静，窝在夏油杰脚边。夏油杰正在写作业，左手伸下去，抚摸到长毛，手感挺好。  
“喵～”五条喵发出舒服的喟叹。  
有点可爱。  
五条喵的晚饭是猫粮拌袋子里的小鱼干。它快快乐乐地吃完，伸个懒腰，爪子险些在夏油杰房间里留下永久痕迹。然后，它抖抖耳朵，迈步到窗边，直起上身趴上窗台，一个借力伴随后腿踢蹬，消失在夏油杰视线内。夏油杰过去一看，只见到一条大白尾巴钻入灌木丛，紧接着，就连灌木丛的抖动都移动至他看不见的地方。  
猫这种生物一天到晚是在外面游荡的，夏油杰毫不担心，以至于到后面他差点忘记了五条喵的存在。他正常地洗澡上床闭眼放空大脑，然后被胸口闷痛压醒。  
他一睁眼，看见一张白色的脸，还有一只爪子。夏油杰看清了那是五条喵。猫丝毫没有把暂时主人弄醒的罪恶感，而是高高兴兴地跳开，用爪子推他，用头拱他，强行要把他赶往床的一侧。  
“你不能上来。”夏油杰刚清醒，声音有点哑。  
“喵～”五条喵听上去十分欣喜，巨大的身躯往床的半边一沉，趴下来，继续推他。  
算了。夏油杰认命地往旁边挪，给猫腾出空间，那只猫也就蜷起来，打个哈欠：“喵嗷～”  
“晚安。”夏油杰说完就迷迷糊糊地睡过去。  
他起床时，五条喵还懒懒地趴在那里。吃完早餐回去，它还在，和一般意义上早上把人踩醒的猫不同。夏油杰回来的时候它甚至翻个身，露出身体底下一摊的白毛。  
夏油杰喉头一甜。  
喂过早餐，五条喵又跳窗跑了，夏油杰则任劳任怨地清理它遗留的毛，盘算着要让五条悟赔自己清理费，然后收拾收拾出门。他去超市买好清单上面的材料，走到家旁边时，他听见一声熟悉的“喵”。  
腿边的灌木丛里钻出来一个脑袋。“喵～”五条喵又叫一声，脸像在微笑一样。它歪着脑袋从里面踱出来，脑袋拱拱夏油杰手上提的袋子，又喵一声。  
“你不能吃，”夏油杰说，“里面有牛奶。”走两步他又补充，“而且超级甜。”  
“喵！”五条喵一脸没听懂的开心。  
这是缅因猫还是阿拉斯加犬啊……  
夏油杰回到家，把材料一字排开，菜谱摊在面前。五条喵把爪子搭上来：“喵？”  
“不能吃，是给你主人的。”夏油杰拿出碗和电子秤。五条喵没有下去，而是伏在桌上直立行走到对面。  
不打扰到自己就可以。夏油杰先调面糊，蒸面糊的时候又烤淀粉，同时准备馅。菜谱是草莓大福的，他的打算是先做几个正常的试一下，所以完全按照菜谱来。他捣鼓一上午，终于出来几个圆润可爱的甜点。  
五条喵在馅料出来的时候就开始嚎叫了，先是卖萌，喵呜喵呜地哀求良久，接着在地上打滚耍赖发出婴儿哭声，叫声惨得夏油夫人都过来了，还以为儿子虐猫。夏油夫人被劝离后，五条喵炸毛。等它最后看见完成的草莓大福进了夏油杰的嘴，它才终于消停下来，蔫在地上瘫成二向箔。  
夏油杰怎么对付五条悟，就怎么举一反三对付五条喵。吃掉了味道一般的草莓大福，他才慢悠悠对猫说：“你要是真的想吃，我买脱乳糖的奶粉给你搞一点。”  
五条喵猛地变回三维：“喵！！！”它亲昵地爬过来，蹭夏油杰的裤腿，在上面留下一层白霜。  
夏油杰下午拼命写作业，无视旁边撒欢的猫。晚上他终于想起来什么，给五条喵收拾好它的窝。等到精心布置的猫窝看上去温馨舒适到他自己都想钻进去的时候，他满意地站起身，于是就在自己床上看见一条盘起来的猫。  
“喵～”五条喵快乐地叫。  
夏油杰：……  
他总不可能真的钻猫窝，只好又被迫与五条喵同床共枕。  
小猫咪哪有什么坏心思呢，多了去了。  
次日夏油杰果真去买了无乳糖奶粉，结账的时候收银员还以奇怪的方式打量这个明显只是高中生的男孩子。他已经决定开学好好揍五条悟一顿了。  
五条喵咀嚼着自己能吃的大福，却好像不够满意。给猫做特制甜品的时候，夏油杰正在钻研加糖大福的制作。菜谱说用一个完整的草莓加红豆沙做馅就可以了，但是他准备为五条悟那阈值极高的味蕾进行改良。草莓剁碎，加入白砂糖，再放食用明胶搓成球，接着裹红豆沙裹面皮。他试了一口，人差点去见萨拉查斯莱特林。勉强嚼两下确认口感没什么大问题他就把剩下大半个草莓大福扔了。夏油杰刚给自己灌下去一大杯水，就发现五条喵正在翻垃圾桶。  
“不行！”他冲过去拽住五条喵，防止它的爪子碰到草莓大福，“里面有牛奶！你不可以吃！”  
“喵！！！”五条喵凄厉地嚎叫。  
战斗最终以猫不敌人告终。五条喵满怀怨念地看着夏油杰将那大半个大福举过它碰不到的头顶一路小跑着来到两个街区外的垃圾场彻底处理掉，于是整条猫在垃圾车边彻底崩溃。有那么一个瞬间，夏油杰认为自己确实在五条喵蓝色的大眼睛里看见了泪花。  
不对劲，很不对劲。他领着怏怏不乐的五条喵回家时这么想。  
所以晚上，当五条喵又趴到他的床上时，夏油杰搂住猫：“草莓大福试验还挺成功的。”  
“喵。”  
“你说，拿这个去向你主人表白能不能成功呢？”夏油杰的眼角余光死盯着五条喵。  
“喵。”五条喵没有任何听懂了的表现。  
还在装吗？没事，马上让你现形。夏油杰已经想好第一拳怎么揍了，满意地睡去。  
次日他就拿无乳糖奶粉做的面皮包了两个大福，一个正常甜度，一个放三倍糖。他先把前一个扔给五条喵吃，随即扔过去后一个。果然，五条喵吃前一个的时候没什么反应，咬到后一个却霎时两眼放光，吃完了还欢快地跑跑跳跳，贴着夏油杰多灾多难的裤腿蹭来蹭去，声音嗲得能掐出糖浆。夏油杰微微一笑，手指拈起一颗加糖版草莓大福，施施然进入房间，等猫进来，落锁。  
“我已经识破你了。”夏油杰的笑容温柔和善。  
“我不管你是给五条悟报信还是怎么，但是，我希望五条悟能出来说明一下，为什么找猫在我家卧底。”他拿着大福在五条喵面前转两圈，看着那双眼珠子追随大福的运动轨迹转动。  
五条喵忽然将上身直立起来，而后脸放大，猫毛缩回，四肢拉长，最后扑到夏油杰怀里一口叼走那颗草莓大福的已经是正宗的五条悟：“我也最喜欢杰了！”  
夏油杰搂住他，叹口气：“哦，是阿尼玛格斯对吧，我之前怎么没有想到呢。”  
“怎么样，我厉害吧？为了确认你是不是也喜欢我专门花了一个月练的哦！”难得五条悟能一边嚼甜品一边正常说话。  
夏油杰认命地抱着他坐在床上，嘴角弧度增加：“你打算怎么赔我精神损失？”  
“肉偿？怎么样？”五条悟神情恶劣。  
两分钟后，夏油杰肩上围围巾一样搭着五条喵，出现在门口：“妈妈，我要把猫还回去，今晚在同学家住，明天回来。”  
“嗯，注意安全哦。”夏油夫人挥手。  
夏油杰承受着猫的重量转个弯，才在小巷子里把五条喵放下来，任他变回人形。  
“嗯，好～”五条悟不知从哪摸出一副墨镜，“最近的酒店，在哪里？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有左右区分，按照自己的喜好代夏五/五夏都可


	7. 怎么生活中处处充满巧合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惠几乎没有出场的宿伏，主要迫害哥哥们和大爷（bushi  
> 在蹲到里梅真实性别之前先假定为男的（

学校的消息流通非常具有随机性。比如说，几乎全部人都看得出来宿傩对伏黑惠有别样的意思，但只有少数人知道，学校里平时风马牛不相及的两面宿傩和虎杖悠仁是亲兄弟。  
然而，没有人发觉，宿傩正在偷偷煮迷恋药剂打算给伏黑惠喝。  
出于顺手，宿傩还打算煮一锅整蛊虎杖用的药，为此偷偷薅了虎杖好几根头发。经历长时间的奋斗，整蛊用的汤药早已完成，封装在瓶中，而迷恋药剂，要等半个小时后加入最后一样原料。宿傩深吸一口未完成的迷恋药剂，幻想自己闻到了生姜和太阳公公的味道，还在脑补伏黑惠喝下药水后会怎么面对自己，门响了。  
是里梅，说漏瑚叫他有事，宿傩于是啧一声离开。他掐着点回来，把早已称好的三克原料撒进去，满意地看到迷恋药剂变成了书上说应有的样子。他又将桌上自己的头发放入药剂，看着液体变成温暖明亮的淡金色，不禁感慨自己肯定拥有坚定的人性与黄金精神。  
计划是在伏黑惠的杯子里下药。宿傩瞅准拉文克劳与格兰芬多的魁地奇球赛，找到伏黑惠那个水杯，将药放下去一半。他坐等球赛结束球员们全部扑向水杯，满怀欣喜地准备亲眼记录伏黑惠喝水的美姿，接着就看见格兰芬多的击球手之一东堂葵捞起伏黑惠的杯子灌了一大口。  
宿傩骂出了声。  
他才不想要这样一只猩猩迷上自己，问题是他之前根本没有想到解药这层。宿傩从看台跳下去后，有人追过来拍他的肩。是里梅，手里抓着一个小瓶子。“解药。”里梅说。  
“你准备解药干什么？”宿傩接过来，问。  
里梅罕见地沉默几秒，回答：“怕人误服。”  
宿傩扔给他一个“算你过关”的眼神。  
那边东堂和伏黑惠似乎在就喝水一事争执，最后伏黑惠摆摆手，把自己的杯子拿回来，没有喝。宿傩见了简直想给东堂这个坏自己好事的人一口活地狱汤剂。他还在思考怎么让东堂喝掉自己手中的解药，那两个人已经隔着一段距离看见了他。  
伏黑惠以火龙俯冲的速度放下杯子掏出魔杖，而东堂只是挠挠头，眼神转开，并没有表现出任何异常——后者的情况倒是让宿傩感到奇怪。接下来，他又一次被人从背后拍了肩。  
“你放我们清闲一下好不好？”虎杖悠仁说。  
宿傩刚回嘴“关你什么事”就被一句暴喝打断：“我的兄弟！”  
东堂扑上来抱住虎杖，掀起他的衣服下摆：“你没事吧！怎么样了？”  
宿傩这才隐隐约约想起来这场比赛上有一个游走球击中过正在与另一个球搏斗的虎杖的侧腰。趁这个机会，他一个无杖魔法过去打烂伏黑惠的杯子毁尸灭迹，没有回应伏黑惠的“你发什么神经？”，观察起东堂葵。  
东堂抱着虎杖检查，然而除了让虎杖漂亮的腹肌露出来之外似乎并没有其他作用。宿傩敏锐地发现一种名为女孩子的生物已经围了一层，而这时，东堂充分展现哥哥一般的风范，放下虎杖的衣服：“你们干什么！”  
被他吼的是几个正在流口水的女孩，她们往后缩缩，却没有离开。东堂马上拉虎杖：“兄弟，我们先走。”  
宿傩正要得出药可能失效了的结论，就听见格兰芬多的追球手在说话。  
“他们俩关系真挺好的。”一个说。  
“现在东堂已经开始管虎杖叫兄弟了哦。”另一个说。  
“嗯，是啊，以前他们好像都不怎么熟，今天忽然进化。”第三个说。  
“今天忽然进化”？  
宿傩回到斯莱特林公共休息室，把迷恋药剂剩下的一半递给胀相：“帮我试试。”  
“这是什么？”胀相抬抬眼皮。  
“没毒。”宿傩对自己的舍友说，同时扬扬手里的解药，“如果有问题就喝这个。”  
胀相于是满脸狐疑地喝了。  
他的眼神忽然涣散，一秒后死盯着宿傩：“我们居然有血缘关系吗？”  
“你在说什么？”宿傩没好气地回应。  
“虎杖悠仁是我的弟弟。”胀相一脸正气凛然地起身，“可能是因为你，他从来没管我叫过哥哥。”说到后面他听上去挺委屈。  
宿傩：？？？一个个都疯了是吧？？？  
宿傩和胀相在走廊上随手抓了一个倒霉的格兰芬多新生让她去把虎杖悠仁喊出来，得到的回复却是虎杖并不在宿舍里可能在医务室。两个人又前往医务室，宿傩却在医务室门外被一个声音吸引了。  
“……再怎么样也是朋友。”  
噢！是伏黑惠！  
“我知道你们是朋友，但是球场上……何必呢？”  
宿傩清晰地记得在虎杖被击中之后，离他最近的伏黑惠冲过去抢了他的球棒送走了那个游走球，并因此被判了一次犯规。  
离宿傩他们一墙之隔的空教室里，伏黑惠沉默两秒，说：“就算是私情吧。”  
……伏黑惠不是没喝什么东西吗……  
宿傩二话没说，撂下找弟弟的胀相，回到宿舍准备往整蛊药剂里面放点毒，接着就在开门之后看见正在地上捡东西的元面春太。  
“你在干什么。”宿傩发现自己桌子乱了。  
“非常抱歉宿傩大人！”素来怕他的这位同学浑身激灵，一个九十度鞠躬，“我不小心把您的东西碰乱了！请放心，我一定像上次那样全部收拾好！”  
“上，次？”  
两分钟后宿傩得到了全部情报。据元面春太的供词和宿傩自己的推测，在他制作迷恋药剂最后一步那天，被漏瑚喊走的时候，元面春太进过他的宿舍，碰乱了桌上的东西，收拾时没有将末一步才加的药粉全部捡起来，导致迷恋药剂效果减弱，迷恋之情变成了兄弟情。同时，他弄混了小袋子里宿傩和虎杖相似的头发，让虎杖平白无故多了两个哥哥。  
宿傩决定暂时先把这个杀掉。  
十五分钟过去，胀相悲伤地推开门：“怎么办，悠仁不想叫我哥哥……”  
然后他注意到了刚刚发生凶杀案一样的宿舍，阴着脸的宿傩，以及趴在地上一动不动的元面春太。  
“发生什么事了？”他问。


	8. 预言不是这样用的啊喂！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天来迫害狗卷学长（不是

狗卷棘，预言世家末裔。狗卷家的预言强到什么程度呢？大概是，不是他们能看到未来，而是他们脱口而出的事会变成未来。当然，这个预言不是万能的。如果说的东西过于离谱，他会受到反噬，轻则吐血，重则可能丧命。1⃣  
为此，狗卷棘只用饭团馅料说话，以防自己哪天说出什么“校长抱着陀艮跳舞”这样令人掉san的事情，或者在开玩笑讨论歌姬教授要怎样毁灭世界的时候自杀。  
期末备考阶段的一天，狗卷棘刚下课就被虎杖悠仁叫住。他的学弟耷拉着脑袋恳求：“学长求求你，我只复习了一半，能不能奶我一口过线呜呜呜……”  
虎杖的表情生动诠释“QAQ”三个大写字母。  
“鲑鱼。”狗卷棘回答，比个“OK”的手势，拉下拉链。“考的都是你复习过的，没复习过的也能蒙对很多，总之能过线。”他说。  
下一秒，他喷出一口鲜血，咳嗽不止，好像肺要跳出来了。  
虎杖悠仁被吓得不轻：“学长你没事吧！我们马上去医务室！”内心深处的他则有点小悲伤：什么，原来，我已经差到学长的预言都救不了了吗……  
但是，狗卷棘突然满血复活，笑得阳光明媚：“鲑鱼！”  
“哇？学长，怎么回事……不要紧了吗？”  
狗卷棘从嘴里扯出一个破了的袋子。他又用魔杖写写画画，虎杖终于明白那是一个恶作剧。他跪在地上抱着学长的大腿土下座感谢对方救了他的期末。  
其实故事一开始是这样的。狗卷棘想了个恶作剧，往嘴里塞一个假血浆包，臼齿一磨就碎但是其他动作伤不到的那种，准备拿去整蛊人。才准备好道具不久，五条教授找他有事，棘于是马上过去。  
“狗卷同学帮老师一个忙可以吗？”五条悟歪着脑袋，笑容比蜜还甜。  
“？”狗卷棘把头歪了个一样的弧度。  
“麻烦狗卷同学，对老师说一句‘送给硝子医生的恶作剧糖果一定不会被怀疑’！”五条悟竖起一根食指在唇边。  
狗卷棘霎时瑟瑟发抖。他颤抖着拉下拉链，颤抖着张开嘴，最后灵光一闪，咬破血浆包，把染红的水吐出来，在五条悟都被吓住的时候趁机逃了。  
后来，被宿傩拦住被强迫说“伏黑惠会迷上你”的时候他是这样躲避的，被胀相请求说“虎杖悠仁会叫你哥哥”的时候他也是这样遁走的。  
狗卷棘，悲惨地变为学校的许愿机。  
“木鱼花。”当事人这样表示。  
1⃣：是私设！当然如果原著有提及我就删掉这条（发出正在二刷的声音


	9. 闺蜜战策怎么用

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 官方好像还没盖章？所以里梅暂时是男的（？（虽然不影响  
> 买限量版来源于自己曾经一次购买，可能有点失真（土下座

“里梅！”斯莱特林公共休息室传来一声喊。  
“是。”里梅于两秒钟后出现在宿傩面前，“请问有什么吩咐，宿傩大人？”  
“我要和那个叫钉崎野蔷薇的格兰芬多搞好关系，应该怎么做？”  
里梅秒懂：“您的目的是通过拉拢虎杖的朋友来引起格兰芬多的内部矛盾吗，我理解了。”  
宿傩眨眨眼，神色迷茫：“我没事引起格兰芬多内部矛盾干嘛？我是想跟伏黑惠的朋友做朋友。”  
里梅：？？？  
虽然迷惑，但里梅还是如实告知，跟一个女孩子打好关系一般需要共同话题和共同兴趣爱好。宿傩大手一挥，让里梅马上去打探野蔷薇的喜好。  
打探的结果一天就出来了：她喜欢逛街买东西。宿傩想象一下自己给一个格兰芬多四年级小屁孩拎包的场景，眼角抽搐。  
里梅看到他这个样子，试探性开口：“属下记得，下周末霍格莫德有限量版发饰和首饰套装卖。”  
宿傩想象一下自己跟一群叽叽喳喳的女孩子排队抢东西的场景，面部肌肉都开始抽搐了。  
最后还是去了。  
不过两面宿傩怎么可能跟一群女孩子排队买限量版呢？  
他一般直接抢。  
————————————————————————  
禅院真依拿的排队号码是37号。  
抢限量版这种事，基本上就是一边盯着前面的人任自己双眼喷出怒火一边等自己的号码上去。她一边盯，一边听着附近有个矮个子格兰芬多女孩在碎碎念自己五十几号。那个女孩看到前面有买超过一套的人就掐身边两个男孩子泄愤。真依眼角余光一扫，两个男孩一个粉头发，还有一个是伏黑惠。她懒得跟这些人待一起，默不作声往旁边挪两步。  
终于，东西快卖完了，号数到了33，那个格兰芬多女孩也掐得越来越大力。鉴于伏黑惠之前好像拍开了她的手，她就拼命拽那个粉毛小男生，把他搞得龇牙咧嘴。  
就在这时，一个大家都认识的人大步流星冲到购买点：“给我来两套，发饰首饰都要。”  
工作人员连忙上去拦：“这位同学请你拿号排队……”  
真依差点笑出声：东西都快卖完了，还拿号排队呢！  
没想到两面宿傩只是一记眼神，工作人员便感觉自己连带着店都会有生命危险。他的同事可能更深明大义，手速飞快地打包两个套装恭恭敬敬递过去。宿傩随手扔下五个金加隆，出门了。  
禅院真依震惊。总共只需要不到四加隆来着——等等这不是重点！她眼睁睁前面的36号拿走最后一套发饰，差点掏出口袋里的麻瓜枪。  
宿傩呢？那个混蛋跑哪里去了！  
另一边，两面宿傩也在满霍格莫德找伏黑惠——不是，是找经常跟他一起玩的那个女孩子钉崎野蔷薇。他好不容易在酒吧后面的荒地里找到四年级三人组：“喂，小鬼！”  
伏黑惠下意识摆出防御的手势，虎杖和那个女孩子则各往侧面上一步，手都在袖子里。  
这三面夹击的架势是要干嘛啊？宿傩没有理会，径直走向那个野蔷薇，将手里包装精美的东西塞到她手里：“你的。”  
“诶？！”女孩子捧着包装盒跳起来，“是托万的限量版——不对，你想干什么！”她目光如炬，眼神在宿傩的脸和自己手里的东西上扫来扫去，可能扫礼物的时间更多一点。  
“只想你记住我这次举动。”宿傩回答，眼睛盯着伏黑惠。  
“哦……”棕发女孩好像明白了，手抖起来，“但是，但是——”  
“不准‘但是’。”宿傩威胁她，最后看伏黑惠一眼，离开了。  
虎杖悠仁全程没有被施舍一个眼神，而且也没有搞清楚发生了什么事，只是隐约觉得不太对劲。  
追过来的禅院真依倒明白得比钉崎野蔷薇快。又是为了一个禅院家的拉踩另一个禅院家的吗，到底是加茂宪纪跟两面宿傩学的还是两面宿傩跟加茂宪纪学的！总之这两坨垃圾！  
听着那个女孩子在愣怔半分钟之后抱着粉毛和伏黑惠哈哈大笑，真依就更生气了。  
只不过，接下来，野蔷薇没怎么笑得出来。  
“……天天这样子就很烦啊！”野蔷薇随口抱怨。这周宿傩一直给她送各种笔记甚至作业之类她极其需要的东西，又不见他提出要伏黑惠的行动路线或者强迫自己和虎杖与他暂时分开一小会儿。总是这样吊着，不自愿的僚机都难做！何况她根本就是被迫成为隐藏僚机的啊！  
虎杖悠仁却不能理解她最大的痛苦，而是敏锐地捕捉到一点：他哥在骚扰野蔷薇，并且已经给对方造成了困扰。抓到这个关键之后，他下定决心要好好找宿傩谈一下。  
于是他第二天就通过胀相的强行且自行的帮助喊出宿傩，告诉他：“你不要来骚扰野蔷薇了。”  
“关你什么事？”宿傩真心地问。他是真没觉得怎么着虎杖悠仁了。  
虎杖拿出气势：“她是我女朋友！你要是再敢让她困扰，我不在乎带着你下地狱！”  
“不是，我跟伏黑惠朋友搞好关系关你什么事了？”  
宿傩忽然反应过来什么。“等等，那是你女朋友？”他哈哈大笑：“你什么眼光！那个小倭瓜有什么意义——哟，想打架？怎么，魔杖都不掏，你是麻瓜吗！”  
“走廊上！不准！用！魔法！”虎杖咬着牙抡拳头。  
“啊，是是是，确实，加茂那个家伙即使看见是我违纪都会扣分吧？真是的。”宿傩两把推开那些拳头，还击，一下把虎杖打得跪倒在地。  
“切。”宿傩揍完他，不管被声音吸引过来的胀相，“那个女孩子好像没什么用，而且还有一个愚蠢的弟弟挡着，算了……里梅！”


	10. 级长浴室会遇见来打赌的情侣吗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：虎钉，夏五  
> 虎伏钉级长设定，六年级时间线  
> 微R（？（所以不能夏五夏无差了本当に残念だけど～  
> *注：意为“真是太遗憾了”，出自《ジェヘナ（地狱）》by初音未来/wotaku

虎杖悠仁刚准备爬出洞口，就听见身后的响动。他立刻转头，看见裹在浴衣里的野蔷薇。  
他欲哭无泪：“明明说好了穿泳衣的！”  
野蔷薇本来揪浴衣的手换个方向施力，浴衣瞬间敞开：“我还嫌这个热呢！”  
虎杖悠仁猝不及防被女朋友的比基尼撞了一眼。橙色斑点粉色花边的泳衣，上下分体露出少女腰线，下装的裙边只到大腿上半截。他一时间整个人宕机，大脑一片空白。  
野蔷薇倒是疑惑一瞬后了然：“哦，你是想看吗？”  
“没有啊！”虎杖悠仁差点大叫，然而脸还是红了。  
可惜他从来无法理解女孩子的脑回路。野蔷薇登时黑脸：“什么？我穿成这样你不想看？！”  
虎杖悠仁只能闭上眼睛：“对不起小心着凉还是围上吧！！！”  
“这么冷的话你自己围上吧！”野蔷薇脱下浴衣硬往虎杖身上披，同时扫一眼男朋友的泳裤：“真幼稚。”  
虎杖悠仁以五条悟看见喜久福的速度捂紧自己的裤裆，把上面的卡通老虎头遮个严严实实。这个动作也导致他没能避开浴衣的落下。他一只手捂着裤裆一只手格挡那件刚刚还裹着野蔷薇的棉料，姿势别扭如五条悟几天前发现自己放在教员办公室的喜久福里有芥末的表情。  
顺便说一句，芥末是狗卷学长加的，他也没被抓到，真厉害。  
两个人扯着可怜的浴衣搏斗将近三分钟，终于达成一人扯一只袖子的共识。他们先后爬出洞口，熟练地一边躲避幽灵一边来到级长浴室。  
虎杖在这时终于感受到这个赌约的可笑性。他开始后悔下午和野蔷薇拌嘴到打赌晚上12点穿泳衣进级长浴室。想起来伏黑惠当时抽搐的眼角和那句“我是不会打扰你们的”他就只想找个地洞钻进去当只鼹鼠。可惜泳裤已经穿好，人也到了浴室门口，这种状况即使“太迟了”都无法形容。  
“加作业就是狗屎。”野蔷薇说出级长浴室的口令。  
出乎意料，浴室里雾气氤氲。一片白茫茫中，先推门而入的野蔷薇目瞪口呆，因为在浴室的墙边，有两个半裸的人。  
五条悟微微侧头望向门口，脸上带着一丝戏谑，低头用门口的人刚好能听见的音量小声吹：“啊呀，杰，被学生看到了哦。”  
“看到了？”夏油杰脸埋在五条悟锁骨上，“这个时间段，扣他们分就好了。”  
五条悟轻轻笑起来，把夏油杰的脑袋往下按了按，不顾对方啃自己胸口的动作，对门口完全石化的虎杖悠仁与钉崎野蔷薇使个眼色，二人连忙用最轻的力道拉上门，听着一声婉转的呻吟与关门声重合在一起，当即吓得一个激灵，撒丫子就跑，浴衣斗篷一样飘在后面。  
他们一路跑出三条走廊才停下来大喘气，最终跌回公共休息室，倚在墙上气喘吁吁。等到好不容易呼吸正常了一点，野蔷薇抬头，虎杖几乎是条件反射一样捂住自己的裤裆。  
“不是吧？”野蔷薇一脸难以置信，“你看到活春宫身旁还有漂亮到百年难得一遇的美女就勃起了吗？”  
“我没有啊！”虎杖悠仁自觉比夜蛾校长还冤，虽然一时半会没有想起来校长哪里冤枉。  
“什么？看见如此美丽还穿着暴露的我你居然不勃起！你是dk吗！”野蔷薇眉一竖。  
虎杖觉得自己从来没有跟上她的脑回路过：“那你是jk吗！哪有这样的jk！”  
“虎杖悠仁你还是不是男人？”  
“哇，难道你不是女人吗！”  
“那你就应该勃起！”  
“那是变态啊！”  
这时他才后知后觉地想起来，哦，好像下午也是这样吵的，虽然内容不一样但是形式意外地相似呢。  
拌嘴到了最后居然以互相给予晚安吻而结束。可是次日，麻烦找上了门。  
夏油杰一直觉得有什么地方不对劲。他回想一夜，才意识到五条悟当时按他头的力气有点大，大到让他难以挣脱。这很不正常。他回味一下当时的对话，才猛然发觉，可能那时五条悟说的被学生看见并不是在恶作剧。  
然后，他以按头的动作防止自己看到学生。偏爱的学生吗？惠？不一定。惠不太可能干夜游这件事，干也是跟那两个格兰芬多一起。等等，格兰芬多，是悟学院的学生！他是不想让自己扣分！  
夏油杰理清楚个中逻辑只花了早晨刷牙的功夫。恰好这天有六年级的黑魔法防御术，他于是在课后留下虎杖悠仁：“级长的夜间巡逻昨天是你们学院负责吗？这周报告要交到我这里。”  
虎杖悠仁肉眼可见地慌乱一瞬，然后平静下来：“啊？哦，昨天不是我们学院来着。”  
这就抓到了？“哦。”  
他停顿片刻：“还有别人吗？”  
他的目光扫过去，吓得虎杖一个激灵：“没没没没没没有！”  
“几个人？”  
“就就就就就就我一个！”虎杖闭上眼睛大喊。  
“三个？”夏油杰猜测。他们跨院铁三角总是黏在一起。  
“不是！”虎杖飞速回答。  
“那，两个？”或许伏黑惠并没有参与其中。  
虎杖反应了三秒才回答：“……没有！真的就我一个！”  
“哦，了解了。”夏油杰温柔地引导，“所以另一个是谁？”  
虽然这个问题已经根本不需要问了。  
“真的只有我。”  
这孩子真可怜，看上去快要哭出来了。  
“是吗。”夏油杰语气平淡。  
虎杖悠仁在他面前将表情变成“QAQ”。  
正在这个时候，另一位假想嫌疑最大当事人过来：“悠仁？不走吗？惠在等哦。”  
而后野蔷薇的目光才接触到夏油杰。她的神色直接僵硬：“……夏油老师好。”  
夏油杰问：“还有一个是不是你？”  
野蔷薇明显比虎杖撒谎熟练，不过仍然很慌：“还，还有一个什么？”  
夏油杰微笑：“你觉得是什么呢，钉崎同学？”  
野蔷薇整个人一抖而后跳起来：“我不知道不过反正不是我！”  
她沉默一小会儿后颤巍巍开口：“那个，我想问一下，老师的洗发水是什么牌子？感觉今天比以前看到更加顺滑……”  
这个岔开话题的方式蹩脚到虎杖都想以头抢地。  
所以夏油杰根本没有想要理会她的意思：“昨天晚上你是不是也在那里？”  
“……在哪？”野蔷薇嘴唇发白。  
夏油杰仍然笑吟吟地：“级，长，浴，室。”  
话完全挑明。虎杖彻底石化了。  
“级长浴室？”野蔷薇爆发出强大的演技和生存欲，“12点了我当然在睡觉啊。”  
夏油杰的微笑没有发生改变。  
“钉崎同学，我说过时间吗？”  
野蔷薇彻底石化了。但她就像只小强，很快自我解除石化模式，试图继续打。  
“夏油老师，”她清清嗓子，“现在是下课时间，您没有理由扣格兰芬多的分哦？”  
“嗯，说得好，”夏油杰点头附和，“可是，”  
“孤男寡女大半夜去浴室干嘛呢？”  
空气是凝固的。半晌，虎杖开口：“……我们……没有……”  
夏油杰举起食指抵在唇边：“老师相信你们哟。”  
“下次巡逻记得报告交给我。此外我用的是男士专用洗发水。你们俩走吧。”他说。  
两个学生垂头丧气地走出教室，紧接着另一个人风风火火地扑过来，猫一样蹭：“夺走年轻人的青春不可原谅啊，杰。”  
我怎么不知道年轻人的青春是大半夜趴浴室看老师办事。夏油杰这么想，嘴上却只是说：“所以下次还是不要在学生浴室里做了吧？”  
“随意啦，反正这次不也就是个赌约而已嘛。”五条悟回答。  
一走廊之隔，伏黑惠欲言又止止言又欲。  
野蔷薇看不下去了：“惠你在纠结什么！看上去婆婆妈妈的烦死了！有话快说！”  
伏黑惠再次欲言又止，最终还是问了出来：“所以，昨天晚上，你们去了吗？”  
穿泳衣去级长浴室。  
钉崎野蔷薇和虎杖悠仁，同时暂停一秒。  
“今天天气真好。”虎杖悠仁抬头望向天花板。  
野蔷薇点头：“是啊我们去玩吧。”  
伏黑惠：……  
“下节有魔药课。”他最终如实说。


	11. 生理危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说明：此篇为性转篇！含有不一样的人物名字！  
> 性转的名字，秉承读音能不改就不改、姓名不符合霓虹真实情况的原则  
> 虎杖悠璃（Yuuri）  
> 钉崎野原（Nobara能打出“野原”）  
> 伏黑惠（完全不用改，好耶！  
> 吉野顺英（Jun'ei）  
> 两面宿娜（死活打不出来这是Suna还是别的什么（土下座（但是结尾的na真的可以是“娜”字就用了  
> 加茂宪慧（Noritoshi分别打出来能是宪慧就用了（nori本来想翻译成“典”来着orz  
> 五条敏琉/悟子（Sato和ru分别拼的“敏”“琉”，不考虑日语读音就用“悟子”了  
> 夏油秀（同理，Suguru能打出来的字  
> 家入硝仁（Shoji）  
> 乙骨优子（Yuko）  
> 祈本里迦（ka能打出“迦”  
> 狗卷素月（根据“棘”字，参考游戏角色棘刺的名字sonzu谐音了sutsu，分别打出来是这两个字  
> 七海建雅（Ken'ga）  
> 三轮佳澄（Kasumi居然能打出这个？！  
> 与凝吉（ko出的“凝”  
> 东堂葵依（ao本来就是“葵”，加一个尾音“依”，over（  
> 庵歌阳（Utahi）  
> 西宫盛（Mo，把原名momo减了重复  
> 禅院慎（真希，同音Maki  
> 禅院参（真依，同音Mai  
> 九十九由基（不改啦，好耶  
> 夜蛾正美（Masami  
> 咒灵们包括胀相真人等等这些懒得改了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：全员性转，含有对女性生理现象的描写

下课，伏黑惠站起身，动作一滞：有什么东西从流出来了。  
算算日子确实是在生理期附近几天，她果断赶往厕所，路上还在翻书包，确保棉条和卫生巾都在。  
然后她就被宿娜1⃣拦在了教室门口。  
“哟哟哟，惠惠，”火辣的女学生会主席将伏黑惠壁咚在墙上，“这么急要去哪啊？”  
伏黑惠无视几乎戳到自己肩上的面团：“我赶时间，请你马上让开。”  
宿娜抛个帅气的媚眼：“总感觉你今天比以往可爱。”她甚至贴过去嗅了嗅伏黑惠的脖颈，小声嘀咕，“有点香？”1⃣  
伏黑惠推开她想走。她担心真是来月经，处理不及时很麻烦，何况等下还有课。但是宿娜又一次挡着她：“你去哪？”  
伏黑惠大脑飞速运转：真实情况要是说出来只怕会被拎去厕所脱裙子。“我去盥洗室。”  
“一起去啊，”宿娜笑嘻嘻地拿胸顶她，“女孩子就是要一起上厕所不是吗。”  
不是。  
但是伏黑惠是被拎着走的那个，还受制于身体状况，她只能暂时忍下来。  
钻入隔间，伏黑惠立刻撩起裙子并查看。还好，分开的肉瓣间并没有血色。她拿纸巾处理了那团象征前兆的黏液，走出去洗手。宿娜根本醉翁之意不在酒，此时站在旁边，看着她，盯得伏黑惠心里发毛。  
“惠惠，你是不是到易感期了？”宿娜咧嘴，“好香好可爱哦。”  
伏黑惠一巴掌挥开她伸过来的手，沉默地前往下一节课的教室。  
“真的好香哦。”  
“并没有。”  
“有哦。”  
“就是没有。”2⃣

1⃣：是性外激素（就是信息素啦）的味道，可能会对其他人产生一定刺激（我工地生物，知识是同学提供的  
2⃣：加茂宪慧：明明是我的戏份……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现任何问题请指出！谢谢了！

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着就调高分级了orz  
> 不要脸地求评论！


End file.
